Wolfe Hawke
"'Hawke this, Hawke that,' Why does everything fall to me?" Wolfe Hawke is the oldest child of Leandra and Malcolm Hawke. Eventual Champion of Kirkwall, despite the fact that he hates the city. Wolfe would like you to know that if you think coming to him for help for a major situation is the only solution, then you need to get your head checked or at least be prepared for a whole lot of chaos to follow in his wake because he seems to be cursed. Nothing ever happens smoothly with him around. Overview Physical Appearance Golden brown hair that always has a couple braids, golden brown eyes that sometimes make people think of the gold coins they have, a little bit of a beard. Around 5'7, and slender. Personality "He doesn't like you." "How can you tell?" "Because his sarcasm was so sharp I can see you bleeding." '' ''"I thought he was that way with everyone." "Well he's sarcastic with everyone. Depending on how he feels about you, depends on his level of sarcasm. He just laid into you so viciously I'm surprised you're still able to sit." (Varric to a Nobleman during a Champion of Kirkwall gathering.) Wolfe Hawke very rarely takes anything serious in public. All anyone ever sees is a sarcastic shit stirrer who will add in a joke here and there, no matter if it's appropriate or not. Those who know him do know he is a good man that is willing to help those in need and simply uses his sarcasm and humor as a wall of thorns around himself. Depending on he feels about you, his sarcasm and jokes can range from simply teasing and sweet to downright vicious and harsh. Behind closed doors he is a man with a serious guilt complex, worries, and fears, suffering from losses of family and dealing with the fact that nothing he did helped the city he was Champion of, even though he came to hate the city itself. 'Talents and Skills' Is it considered a talent that he can drive people to unfocused rage with just a few sarcastic words and a joke? Because he's quite good at that. He's very talented in primal and elemental spells, almost seeming to have a natural connection to those. He has an eidetic and photographic memory, as well as an excellent talent of manipulation. Biography History Wolfe Hawke is the eldest child to Malcolm and Leandra Hawke. According to Malcolm, who apparently loved to tell this story to people who would ask: When he was born, for two weeks Malcolm and Leandra couldn't decide on a name. Nothing felt right to them. Then one night, while Malcolm was outside taking care of some trash, he came face to face with a wolfe that had the same brightly golden eye color that Wolfe had. The wolf simply stared at him for a few moments while Malcolm remaind still, then came right up and sniffed him. Then suddenly the wolf sneezed all over him and then chose to run off right after that. Malcolm would then claim he went inside to wash up. After he did that he went over to see Leandra and Wolfe ,and when he bent down to kiss Leandra, Wolfe sneezed on him. Malcolm would then claim he felt that was a sign and therefore they had to name Wolfe, well.. Wolfe. Wolfe grew up to be a generally happy and active child, and learned to talk quickly. Malcolm once compared Wolfe to a parrot that an apostate mage friend of his had, always seeming to repeat things once he heard them. By the time Wolfe was three, he was talking in full sentences and hardly stumbled over any words. When the twins were born, Wolfe was happy to have younger siblings, always wanting to help his parents out with them. Wolfe's magic manifested when he was seven, complaining to his father that the history book Leandra was trying to get him to read hurt his head and the words always loked funny. During his complaining, the book went up in flames. Malcolm resigned himself to having a mage son, and silently prayed his magic was not passed on to the twins. He set about teaching Wolfe magic. While Wolfe apparently was happy to have magic, because he was "Like you now Dad!", Malcolm had wished this had not happened as it was bad enough he had confined Leandra to a life on the run, but now one of his children would never be able to have a simple life. Teaching Wolfe magic at first wasn't difficult. The boy took to lessons easily.. if they weren't done by a book. Lessons on control and concentration were a bit difficult because asking a seven year old to concentrate on finding control and peace in himself wasn't easy. Malcolm had several of the books he had learned from when he was young and tried to teach Wolfe through those, but Wolfe seemed to have difficulty reading the spells in the book and learning simple theories for simple spells. Malcolm at first thought Wolfe just didn't like reading and accomadated, orally teaching the theories on the spells to Wolfe. Wolfe himself didn't know how to explain it, but when he first started to learn to read he developed headaches and the words always looked funny to him. When Leandra tried to teach him to write, Wolfe got frustrated because what he wrote never looked right and he had difficulty concentrating on the blank parchment. He soon found some spells a lot easier to learn and cast- for some reason nature and elemental spells he took to quite easily. But when it came to spells that he had to learn theories first, he couldn't handle reading the words on the pages. Malcolm and Leandra, at first didn't understand, but then soon realized that there was something wrong. Kids Wolfe's age in the town they were living in at the time were reading and writing quite well, yet Wolfe struggled. After one particular lesson where Wolfe struggled hard in, Malcolm finally asked him to show what the words on the page looked like to him. Wolfe explained that the worlds looked jumbled and mixed up, and that he had to focus really hard to make them seem right and not so messed up but when he did that he got headaches and it just made him frustrated. Malcolm and Leandra figured out that it wasn't just stubborness, but for some reason Wolfe had trouble reading and writing and that it effected how he learned magic. During one lesson, Wolfe demanded that his Father tell him what's wrong with him. "I'm stupid, aren't I?" Wolfe asked, staring at his father. His dad shook his head and Wolfe scowls. "Dad--" "You aren't stupid," his dad says firmly. "Just different." "I'm already different!" "Yes, but this doesn't make you stupid. You just have to work harder to learn that's all," his father's voice was soft. Wolfe's scowl doesn't lesson and his father bends down and hold Wolfe by the chin, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Your mind just learns differently," he says softly, "but you still learn and it may make it harder for you but that is what makes you stronger. Don't forget that." Wolfe took those words to heart, but as he got older he had a better explanation for why he learned things the way he did. Broken Brain, he called it. But he was able to learn by memorization- once he heard something orally, he learned it. Once a theory was broken down and explained to him, most of the time he was able to learn the spell and cast it. It usually took more time and effort to do so, but he did. However with some magic it just didn't work that way. His sister Bethany never noticed, but eventually Carver found out. While he and his brother fought a lot, Carver never teased his brother about his problem and always went out of his way to read something outloud, stating he liked to do that. Wolfe kept his problem a secret mostly, not wanting other people to know because he himself was ashamed of his problem. (Eventually a couple others would find out- Varric found out but never told Wolfe he knew, and Fenris found out) Wolfe's life turned upside down a few years later, after they moved to Lothering. Malcolm died. Wolfe doesn't know the circumstances behind Malcolm's wounds and death, and no one else in Lothering could answer any of the questions that Leandra had. But one night while Wolfe was tending to the trash and taking care of the outside of the house, he heard his name being groaned outloud. He saw his father stumbling towards him, and Wolfe ran to his father. His father was bleeding badly from a few wounds on him- his neck and chest, and he fell into Wolfe's arms, who held him tightly as he sat down on the ground with him, yelling for his mother and Carver. They tried to stem the bleeding with towels, and Wolfe tried to help him with the little bit of healing magic he learned (Wolfe couldn't learn healing magic properly due to his learning issues, and it turned out to be a branch of magic you couldn't learn without books). Carver had gotten the attention of a neighbor who tried to help as well, but in the end Malcolm Hawke died in his eldest sons arms, with his wife and other two children with him. "Be strong," he had whispered to Wolfe. "I love you, and be strong." Malcolm then passed away. Wolfe Hawke Timeline: 9:07- Wolfe Hawke is born to Leandra and Malcolm Hawke. 9:11- Bethany and Carver Hawke were born. 9:13: Wolfe is 6 and complaining to his father he doesn't like to read the book because the words look funny and makes his head hurt. 9:14- Wolfe is 7 and his magic manifests. 9:15 Malcolm and Leandra finally realize that Wolfe has more trouble than normal when it comes to reading and writing, but that he learns easily orally and with simple visuals. 9:17- During a magic lesson with Malcolm and Wolfe, Bethany's magic manifests. 9:20: The Hawke Family settled in Lothering. 9:27- Malcolm Hawke dies in Wolfe's arms. In-game 9:30 The Blight occurs, Darkspawn attack Lothering, Wolfe and family meet Aveline and Wesley. Bethany is killed by an Ogre, Aveline mercy kills Wesley, Flemeth makes a deal with Wolfe to help them. 9:30-9:31-''' Wolfe and Carver work for a year for Athenril in Kirkwall. Both of them start planning on finding a way to elevate their status to make sure to keep the Templars from noticing Wolfe being a mage. The Hawkes try to get in on an expedition to the Deep Roads but get rebuffed. '''9:31- Wintermarch-Hawkes meet Varric who tells them how to get in on the expedition. 9:31- Months Wintermarch to Bloomingtide: Wolfe does jobs around Kirkwall, Lowtown, Darktown to earn coin for him and his brother to join the Deep Roads Expedition. He helps Aveline out with a job. He meets and befriends Anders- a Warden Mage who's possessed, a pirate named Isabela, a former elven slave named Fenris, (and develops a huge crush on him) and a blood mage named Merrill. After the events of Tranquility, Hawke gets the maps from Anders. 9:31 Justinian- Wolfe Hawke assists Templar Thrask and an elven woman Arianni in regards to her son Fenyriel. After dealing with a trail of information, which leads him to an ex templar named Samson and then to some slavers, Wolfe finds the boy and convinces him to go to the Kirkwall Circle as his mother wants. 9:31 August-''' Wolfe Hawke helps Templar Thrask again, this time with a group of mages from the Starkhaven Circle. Not wanting to gain any suspicion from the templars, Wolfe gets Grace and the others to turn themselves into Thrask. Wolfe himself doesn't feel right doing it, but tells the mages life as an apostate is not easy as they think it is and it's not the better choice. '''9:31- Kingsway- Wolfe Hawke deals with the events in Enemies Among Us. Ends up killing Idunna. While doing so he also deals with the events of Blackpowder Promise and the Qunari. 9:31- Firstfal'l- Wolfe deals with the events in Shepherding Wolves. Afterwards he has enough coin for him and his brother to join the Deep Roads Expedition. '''9:31-Haring-' Bartrand betrays Wolfe and his party. Carver falls ill with the Blight. Wolfe and Anders are able to track down a Warden party in the Deep Roads and Warden Stroud agrees to take Carver. Eventually they make it back to the surface with their gains. '9:32- 9:34-' Wolfe ends up handling some things for the Qunari, and works some jobs with Fenris, and helps Aveline out when he can. He and his mother recieve a message from the Wardens that Carver is alive, and then some correspondence from his brother which his mother reads aloud. They handle the estate situation and get the Amell family home back into their hands. Bodahn offers his services to Leandra who accepts them as they move into the Amell Estate and settle in. '9:34-' Set between Wintermarch to Bloomingtide: Wolfe handles the events of Blackpowder Courtesy, Offered and Lost, and Sebastian's family situation. '''9:34- Set between the months of Justinian to Solace- Wolfe deals with various things around Kirkwall, Lowtown, Darktown and the Docks. Helps his companions out, sets up Aveline with Donnic. Falls further in love with Fenris. Gets Merrill mad at him because he refuses to hand her the Arulin'Holm. Deals with the events of Night Terrors. He also gains another companion- Sebastian, a prince from Starkhaven. 9:34- Kingsway- Wolfe and Fenris deal with the events of A Bitter Pill and end up giving in to their mutual feelings- unfortunately due to unresolved issues on Fenris's end, it remains a one night stand. 9:34- Harvestmere-Firstfall- Wolfe deals with the events of Prime Suspect and then All That Remains- A freak snowstorm overtakes Kirkwall after Wolfe buries his mother, and locks him in the Amell estate for two weeks with Fenris. He's depressed, and being tempted by demons in the little sleep he gets. 9:34- Haring: While still dealing with his mother's death, Wolfe has to deal with the events of Following the Qun and Demands of the Qun. He loses his temper with Isabela, who runs. But then comes back when confronting the Arishok. Despite his anger with Isabela, he won't let the Arishok take Isabela, and ends up dueling the Arishok to his regret. He survives the duel, but nearly dies himself and gets rushed to Anders clinic for healing after the town calls him their Champion. (Before that has a mini reunion with his brother) 9:35-9:37-''' Hawke deals with the effects of the Qunari attack and being called the Champion of Kirkwall. It's no secret he's a mage, but he's protected from being thrown into the Gallows by his actions towards the City. 'The Year of 9:37 and beyond-' Wolfe deals with several events over the course of the year that ultimately leads to Anders blowing up the Chantry. But the two things that really take the most attention: The events from Mark of the Assassin where Wolfe is roped into a plot to steal an item by a elf named Tallis who, as later events revealed, was really a Ben Hassrath agent for the Qunari trying to stop a rogue element of the Ben Hassrath from hurting their people. Then the events of Legacy where Wolfe and Carver had been attacked by dwarves. They were lead to the Vinmark Mountains,into a prison where encounters with other Wardens revealed some of their father's history and a troubling encounter with a creature named Corypheus that they fought hard and eventually defeated. A few months after that, Anders blows up the Chantry and everything goes to shit for Wolfe. He talks quietly with the man, who used to be a friend, and while facing him, grants Anders the death he wants. He tells Sebastian that if they all survive these events then they're friendship is done as he doesn't appreciate ultimatums, and then Wolfe gets to work saving this city from itself, despite how much he hates it. After defeating Meredith, Wolfe ends up leaving Kirkwall with Fenris, not staying for very long after. He keeps in touch with Varric though, by the letters that Fenris reads to him or the messages he gets from runners that Varric sends. '''Post-game Wolfe Hawke went on the run after the events of Kirkwall. He and Fenris stuck together. For a few months he had stayed at Vigils Keep, at his brothers behest. Things were a little tense there, as Nathaniel had come back to Vigils Keep with Anders body, and the story on how Anders died was well known by the time Wolfe asked to stay for shelter. They didn't stay long, especially after they heard rumors that the people looking for the Champion were coming to Amaranthine. He and Fenris left, and travelled back to the Free Marches but didn't stay there. They went to Rivian, Antiva, skirted around Tevinter, and stayed some time in Nevarra and Orlais before returning to Rivian. They spent some time on Isabela's ship, and then during their stay in Antiva, Wolfe ran into Stroud. They talked for a bit, and agreed to keep in touch, something that would come in handy later. A few months later Wolfe got a message from Varric and directions to Skyhold. The messenger then escorted Wolfe to Skyhold. Wolfe helped the Inquisition out with the information he knew about Corypheus, and then got in touch with Stroud saying they needed his help. After the events in Adamant, Wolfe returned to Skyhold mourning Stroud and being greeted by an angry lover- Fenris. Who was not happy that Wolfe left him behind to deal with this. He and Fenris headed out to Weissheupt to give word on what happened with the Orlesian Wardens and ended up in a middle of a whole new set of problems that eventually got sorted. However by the time Wolfe and Fenris were able to get out of it, Weissheupt had significant damage to it, the First Warden was dead, and a lot of other chaotic things were slowily dying down. Essentially chaos was happening before Wolfe got there, and then he caused some chaos, and then ended the chaos before leaving. The next few years were him and Fenris setting up an underground network to help slaves escape Tevinter. They had developed contacts and friends throughout their travels, and set up a route for slaves to use to escape slavery. Eventually they set up a safe house in Denerim, with the "unofficaly support and sanction of the King and Queen". Their underground network established safe points and safe houses, and then when they got to Denerim they were helped to find a normal life free from slavery. Relationships So Wolfe, tell us in three sentences or less how you feel about.... Anders: "I had to kill him in the end. Does it matter now?" Aveline: "She's fierce and she's the reason why Kirkwall hasn't fallen apart." Isabela: "Trouble." Sebastian: "Ask Varric." Carver: "Pain in the ass brother of mine, but my brother in the end and always." Varric: "He tells stories, and he tells them well." Fenris: You don't get a response other than soft smile and heart eyes. Merrill: "She's a sweetheart that deals with dangerous magic. We have had talks about it." Meredith: "Insane. Had to kill her. Moving on." Arishok: No response except he looks very sad. Leandra: "Not talking about her. Next." Bethany: "Not talking about her. Can't we talk about how insane Kirkwall is, or how ridiculous it is that the city I hate made me their Champion? Or I know! The time I accidentally hit Varric with a fireball. He didn't move out of the way in time." Kirkwall: "If someone torched the place to the ground, I would toast marshmallows over the fire." Miscellaneous Wolfe suffers from a severe form of Dyslexia which makes it hard for him to read and write, and even learn magic. Most magic was difficult for him to learn, so he stuck with what he could easily cast- which were elemental and primal spells. He taught Fenris to read through his eidetic memory. Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Hawke Category:Mage Category:AshLyn33 Category:Human